Carrying handbags formed from plastics material are known. Examples of these are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,979,844; 3,180,385; 3,756,300 and 4,682,692. A problem with these plastics molded handbags is that they require that parts thereof be assembled to form the enclosure part of the handbag as their containment space is usually formed by ribs and sometimes webbing. Also, in the prior art often the handles require to be independently secured to the handbag by fasteners. This also applies for closure tabs which are often not integrally molded. A still further disadvantage of these handbags or baskets is that their closure tab does not adequately close the open top end of the handbags and articles can easily fall out through the partly open top end or often the side walls if the side walls are formed by ribs and have openings therein. It is also known to provide openings in the side wall of the handbag for attachments of a variety of articles. Such a handbag is for example disclosed in US Patent Publication No. 2013/0074999.
Another disadvantage of these handbags is that they are formed of plastic material which is often too rigid and do not have the pliability to imitate leather formed handbags. Still further, because of the rigidity of plastic molded handbags with open top ends is that they are not capable of closing the open end such as with a leather-type handbag. There is therefore a further desire to provide a means to ensure better closure of the open top end of heavy plastics handbags.